The Chaotic Christmas
by Fleeting Eternity
Summary: What happens when you mix two creative boys, a huge Christmas plot, a platypus that won't let his nemesis be even on his day off, and a lonely evil scientist who just can't beat the blues about being alone on Christmas? FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings, everyone! I realize that this is out-of-season, but I randomly thought about a story for this a few days ago, and I couldn't restrain from writing it. Plus, I have always wondered about what Phineas and Ferb do at Christmastime. Please enjoy!_

_Chapter 1_

It was early morning, and the Flynn-Fletcher house was just starting to wake up. Phineas was the first to wake. "What… what time is it?" Phineas asked, barely able to open his eyes. He unwillingly turned on his side; eyes still closed, and rotated his alarm clock toward him.

"Eight o'clock," he said, puzzled. "That's weird; usually I wake up around two hours _earlier_."

Knowing it was later time than he thought, Phineas stood up and wiped the crust from his eyes. He yawned, then trudged toward the window to brighten up the room. But when he opened it, Phineas discovered more then just sunlight.

"Snow!" he gasped. "Snow! Oh my gosh, Ferb, come here! It's snowing! It's everywhere! It must've snowed in buckets last night!"

Although he wasn't paying attention to Phineas's yelling, Ferb unwillingly shuffled to the window to see what all the excitement was about. When he opened his eyes, all he could say was, "Wow. That sure is a lot of snow."

"I know!" Phineas interjected. "Isn't it great!? Come on, we've gotta go play in it _right now_!"

Neither Phineas nor Ferb bothered taking off their pajamas, instead they both threw on a heavy coat over what they were already wearing. Ferb reached higher up in their closet and grabbed both of their scarves and snow boots.

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas said. "Now let's go!"

They both ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps while doing so, and were about to go outside before their dad stopped them.

"Whoa, boys!" Lawrence said, sticking out his arm as an obstacle. "What's the hurry?"

"Dad!" Phineas said. "It's snowing outside! Please let us through before it melts!" Phineas attempted to maneuver over his father's arm, but he failed.

"It is?" Lawrence asked. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_!" Phineas said in a hurry. "Can we _please_ go outside?!"

"Well of course, of course!" he answered.

"Thanks, Dad!" Phineas and Ferb both said, but yet again, their father stuck out his arm.

"Wait! Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Yep."

"_Everything?_"

"Yes, Dad, _everything_!" Phineas emphasized.

"Coat?"

"Check."

"Scarves?"

"Check."

"Boots, hats, socks?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Now _please_ let us go!" Phineas answered, clearly annoyed and in a hurry.

"Hold on, I just need to check for one more thing…" Lawrence said, examining Phineas and Ferb to make sure he didn't miss any other items of clothing.

"Oh, Lawrence," Linda- Phineas and Ferb's mother, said while walking into the room with a big glass of hot chocolate in her hand, "just let the boys go play outside, they're fine."

"Well, yes, but,"

"Thanks, Mom!" Phineas and Ferb said, pushing their dad out of the way while running into the front lawn.

"Have fun!" Linda called while closing the door to the house.

"Well," Lawrence began, "I guess I'll get back to my breakfast."

"You do that, hon," Linda said, a few seconds later remembering something she had meant to say earlier.

"Oh, Lawrence, one more thing! The Christmas tree's lights are working now, aren't they?"

"Yes they are! I fixed them myself a few days ago," Lawrence said proudly, pointing to himself with his chest out.

"Great," she answered. "Also, you've got the lawn lights put up, yes?"

"That's correct."

"Thanks," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Can you believe that it's Christmas Eve _already_? It feels like it was summer yesterday."

"That it does," Lawrence answered, paying more attention to a news column in the newspaper he was reading rather than what Linda was actually saying.

"Oh! I've gotta go, Lawrence. Charlene and I are gonna go caroling today."

"Caroling," he thought, "that sounds fun! Do you suppose maybe I could…?"

"No," Linda answered plainly. "It's Charlene and I only."

"Fine."

_**Meanwhile, in the front lawn…**_

"Whoa!" Phineas said. "Nice snowman, Ferb. I've never seen anybody make one fifty feet high before."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up while Phineas continued marveling Ferb's magnificent snowman.

After observing the snowman, Phineas started to look at the Christmas lights on his house. "Hmm," he thought.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas called. Ferb looked down from the top of his fifty foot creation. "I know what we're gonna do today! …And tomorrow!"

Ferb slid down from the snowman and walked to the front of Phineas.

"What if," Phineas proposed, "we totally revamp our Christmas decorations with something spectacular!? There could be a laser lights show, and _real_ reindeer! I bet the neighbors would love all the hard work we put into it! What do you think?"

Ferb thought about it, then said, "I love it."

"Perfect! I'll call the delivery trucks, and we'll start setting up tonight! That way, when everyone wakes up tomorrow on Christmas, we can wow them with our house's brilliant display!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, an innocent voice asked, "Hey Phineas. What cha doin'?"

Phineas turned around and saw none other than Isabella. "Oh hey Isabella! We're gonna…"

"Yeah," Isabella interrupted, "I just heard the whole conversation from over there." She pointed to an area by the outside of their fence just a few feet away.

"Oh," Phineas said. "So what do you think of the idea?"

"I think it's gonna be amazing. The Fireside Girls and I are here to help when you need us!"

"Excellent!"

_**Meanwhile, in Candace's room…**_

_Brrriiinnngg, brrriiinnnngg. _Candace answered her cell phone shortly after two rings.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Candace!" answered Stacy, her best friend. "Look outside!"

Candace got off of her bed and strolled to the window that over looked her front lawn.

"Hah!" Candace gasped. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming!" Candace watched as Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends began gathering supplies for the huge Christmas display.

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked, unaware of the boys' plan. "Snow has been in our forecast for a week now!"

"Stacy, I've gotta go."

Candace closed her cell phone, threw on her jacket, and stomped outside to see what the commotion was about.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Candace yelled while running up to Phineas.

"Oh hey, Candace," Phineas greeted her. "We're gonna redo our Christmas decorations to make them even cooler than usual!"

Candace thought about what he just said. "So you're gonna make some huge, over-the-top presentation, basically, right?"

"Uh… I guess so," Phineas answered.

"You're _so_ busted!" Candace laughed. "I'm telling Mom!"

_**Meanwhile, at Charlene's house…**_

"Let's see…" Linda said as she pulled her car into Charlene's driveway. "I have my music, my keys, and of course, my hot chocolate!" As soon as she was sure she had all of her things, Linda headed to knock on her friend's door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _She paused after three knocks and took a step back while waiting for Charlene to answer the door. After a few seconds, Linda's phone began to ring.

She didn't even have to look at the Caller I.D.; she already knew it was Candace. "Wow, ten minutes early," Linda observed. She flipped her phone open and held it to her ear.

"Candace," she began, "can this wait? I'm caroling today." At that moment, Charlene opened her door.

"Linda, welcome! Right on time as usual, I see," Charlene said, then stopped once she noticed Linda was talking on her cell phone.

"Excuse me, Char, it's Candace _again_," she replied.

"Oh, no, please, take your time," Charlene whispered, trying to be polite.

"Candace, I'll talk to you later," she closed her cell phone and threw it back into her purse.

"You're going to have to excuse my daughter," Linda began, "Candace and her crazy ideas."

"Ugh, I know what you mean," Charlene groaned. "Vanessa never shuts up about her dad supposedly being 'evil'."

_"I heard that!"_ Vanessa yelled from inside the house.

"Ignore her," Charlene continued. "Oh please come in, you must be freezing!" Charlene guided Linda to in front of her fireplace where Vanessa was also sitting.

"Good morning, Vanessa," Linda said, "How are you today?"

"Fine, just fine," she answered without emotion, not really paying attention to the question.

Charlene sat in between them both trying to get warmer as well.

"So, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Linda asked Charlene.

"Not really anything special, we're just going to stay at home and enjoy the rest of our time off," she answered.

"Huh," Linda pondered. "You're not going to visit Heinz tomorrow?"

"Heinz, as in my ex-husband? _Really_, Linda?" she answered in a disgusted tone.

"Well don't you think he gets lonely? You've got Vanessa, but he doesn't have anybody," Linda said, concerned.

"True," Charlene answered, "but he hates to see me, and truth is, I hate seeing him, too. Neither of us can be in each other's company without wanting to pull the other person's hair out."

"Can't you guys at least _try_ to get along?"

"Oh, we try, but Vanessa's idiot of a father _always_ _ruins_ _it_ by making some rude or sarcastic comment."

"Please," Linda answered, "he can't possibly be _that _bad."

"No, he's _that _bad."

There was a brief pause between all three of them for a couple of minutes until Vanessa broke the silence.

"Well," she began, "I'm going to my room."

"Alright V, Linda and I are gonna go now. We'll be back later," Charlene answered.

"'Kay."

Together they walked outside to the car, where from there they drove off to sing carols.

_**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house…**_

"Good job, Ferb! The lights look great!" And nevertheless, Ferb had entwined millions of Christmas lights all over their yard- from simple blinks to synchronized patterns.

"Hey, has anyone seen Perry?" Phineas asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Oh, there you are, Agent P," Major Monogram said as Perry walked into Head Quarters and sat in his usual red chair.

"For starters, Merry… uh… almost Christmas!" Perry smiled. That was a pathetic attempt for a greeting, but a greeting in the least.

"So, for your mission," Monogram began, reading from a long list of facts, "Doofenshmirtz, again, isn't really up to anything. It seems that for the past month, there has been barely any evil activity at all. We're not sure what's going on. So what I need you to do is…"

"AGENT P!" Carl interrupted, pushing Major Monogram aside to get a better view of Perry. "Hi!"

Perry waved, unsure what to do.

"Merry almost Christmas!" Carl yelled, placing a Santa Claus hat on his head. Perry waved again, still surprised by Carl's sudden entry.

"Carl…" Monogram began, clearly a little bit angry and annoyed, "_what_ are you doing?!"

"Just wishing Agent P a Merry almost Christmas, sir," Carl answered sheepishly.

"Uh huh," he answered, still annoyed.

"I'm… uh… just gonna go…" Carl said as he walked, slouched over, out from view of the screen.

"Anyway, continuing on," Monogram said, "I just want you to make sure nothing strange is going on. Is that clear?"

Perry nodded yes, then ran to the jet pack where he would fly off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house**_

"Alright, we've got the reindeer! You can put them in the back yard for now; we're running out of space. Two hundred pounds of Christmas lights... hmm… put them by that tree. No, the one on the right… ya know, now that I'm thinking about it… put 'em by the tree on the left. Most of the yard still needs lighting. Oh yeah, ten extra large Christmas trees, put 'em by the front door," Phineas was directing the show as usual; making sure everything was running smoothly. Now that most of the supplies was there, they could really start getting tasks done.

"Phineas," Isabella began.

"Yes?" Phineas answered.

"The Fireside Girls and I have got the sleigh ready for the reindeer to get hooked up to," Isabella answered, proud of her team.

"Great work, Isabella!" Phineas congratulated her, then turned around to see Ferb dressed in an elf costume.

"Ha ha, Ferb, you look great!" Phineas observed. Ferb winked, and continued dressing the house and lawn with Christmas lights.

"By the way, have the giant ornaments come in yet?" Phineas asked. Ferb pointed to an enormous box filled to the top with ornaments of varied sizes, shapes, and colors.

"Beautiful! I'll put them up right away."

Phineas looked up into the sky and watched something fly over his house that was headed for the city.

"Ha," Phineas laughed, "that was weird. That almost looked like Perry flying on a jetpack." He thought about what he had just said. "The pine smell must be getting to me."

Perry continued flying on his jetpack, and in a matter of minutes he was at his required destination, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry flew to the very top of the building, where he opened an air vent and lowered himself through it using a long rope. When he was inside, he cut the rope using a laser and went in search for Doofenshmirtz. After looking for quite sometime, Agent P was about to give up until he heard a sigh come from the doctor's bedroom.

He gently opened the door, revealing Doofenshmirtz leaning in front of an open window with his hands holding up his face. Glad that he had finally found him, Agent P quietly tip-toed through the door, ready for whatever trap was about to enclose him. Except… there was no trap. After a few minutes of awkwardly standing out in the open with Doofenshmirtz just a few feet away from him, Perry finally chirped to get Dr. D's attention.

"Hey Perry the Platypus," he mumbled unenthusiastically, still not looking at Perry. "Don't worry, there's no trap or anything. Just come in."

Still being cautious, Perry walked very lightly to make sure he didn't release any traps.

"Sit down," Doofenshmirtz motioned to his bed right by the window. Perry sat down on top of his bed, still confused about what was going on.

"Perry the Platypus," Dr. D began, "have you ever been… _lonely_?"

Perry thought about the question. _Not really… I've always had family around me for as long as I can remember. _He shook his head no, then waited for Doofenshmirtz to continue.

"Well then you're lucky. You can have no money, you can have no house, you can have no education, but you can still be content. Because if you have friends and family, then you're never lonely. And if you're never lonely, then your not constantly forced to make random evil inventions to cause others pain so you can feel better about yourself!"

_What is he talking about? _Perry thought. Then he realized that the lecture Doofenshmirtz had given was about himself. _Oh… _Perry thought, _so he is the one who's lonely?_

At that moment, Agent P had a great idea. _Hmm… that's brilliant!_ He thought. Perry jumped off the bed and walked out of the room to fly home. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was confused.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Doofenshmirtz yelled at Perry through the window. "Fine, _fine_, just _leave_! See if I care!" He then slammed the window shut and stomped away.

By the time Doofenshmirtz was finished yelling, Agent P was already half way home. It was around 5 o'clock, so it was time Perry should've been getting home anyway.

He flew into Head Quarters to drop off his jetpack, but before he left, Agent P had one request for Major Monogram.

Perry ran to the screen and turned it on, but no one was there. In the distance he could hear Monogram and Carl talking.

"Yeah, it got all over his shirt!"

"That's a, uh, very interesting story about hot chocolate, sir," Carl answered.

"I know, right? Best Christmas party ever."

"I'm sure it was, sir,"

"But the best part was when Agent S tried to _hold _the cup of hot chocolate, but he couldn't, because he's a snake! Ha! So then…"

"Um, sir," Carl interrupted, "I think the screen just turned on."

"Carl, that's ridiculous. And just to prove how ridiculous it is, I'm going to walk over there and…" Monogram stopped when he saw Perry.

"Agent P! You're back… and here… what do you need?"

Perry got out his copy of the book _The Doctor Wexler Story _which he had bought at the Evil Con in London.

"Okay, what about Dr. Wexler?" Major Monogram asked, confused.

Perry pointed at Monogram.

"You mean, do I still have him here? Seriously, Agent P, do you think that months and months after the Evil Con was over, that I would still have Dr. Wexler captured here?"

"Excuse me, Major," Carl began, "but Dr. Wexler is wondering when dinner's going to ready… and when he can go home."

Perry glared at the screen.

"Ha ha… apparently we still have him here…" Monogram answered embarrassed, "When do you need him?"

Agent P pulled out a calendar and pointed at December 25th.

"You need him tomorrow? On _Christmas_?"

Perry nodded yes.

"Well, okay, if you say so. And speaking of Christmas, we're giving you the day off tomorrow."

_Yes! _Perry thought. _Finally, a day off! But… wait… awwoh! _Perry complained. He just realized that if he wanted to continue to go alone with his plan, he's going to have to spend the day doing "secret agent-y" stuff anyway.

_Joy to the world… _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Guys, I need you in the front lawn!" Phineas called, trying to get everyone together. "Okay," he started, "it's starting to get dark and we all have to go home in a few minutes, so let's make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow."

Isabella, The Fireside Girls, and Ferb lined up as they prepared for Phineas's check list.

"Isabella," Phineas started.

"Yes?"

"Do you have the reindeer tied to the sled?"

"Yes, they're all in the back yard and ready to be moved tomorrow."

"Great. Christmas trees?"

"They're in stands, watered, lit, tinseled, and ornamented."

"Ex-cel-lent…" Phineas carefully pronounced each syllable as he crossed out another item on his clip board. He moved on to The Fireside Girls.

"Girls?"

"Sir!" they all said in unison, answering as though they were in the military.

"Is the laser light show set up?"

"All the lights, time, and music are synchronized," Gretchen, a Fireside Girl, answered.

"Good. What about the live Nativity scene?"

"We've got the actors, and we just finished their costumes."

"Alright, everything seems to be in order here. Great work, girls." Phineas moved on to the last person, Ferb.

"Ferb."

Ferb nodded his head.

Before Phineas could ask any questions, Ferb answered them all.

"All of the lights are timed, and in all of the colors you wanted. We've got the trees, fence, roof, and the rest of the house lit- basically every square inch, so watch where you step."

Phineas looked down at his shoes to make sure there were no broken bulbs.

"The giant glass of milk has been poured, and the giant cookies are all baked."

"If I may ask," Isabella interrupted, "why is everything 'giant'?"

Phineas grinned. "Because it has to be larger than life." Isabella gave him a quick smile before she heard her mom calling her.

"Isabella, te necesito volver a casa, es hora de la cena!"

"Sí, mamá, voy a estar allí en un minuto!"

Phineas stared at her. "What did she _say_?"

Isabella laughed. "She needs me home for dinner. I'll catch you guys tomorrow morning when we finally reveal it all!"

"Bye Isabella!" they all said.

The Fireside Girls then left to go to their homes as Perry waddled toward Phineas and Ferb. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said as he leaned down to rub him.

"PHINEAS, FERB!" Candace screamed. "There's even more stuff here than there was earlier! How did you…? I don't wanna know, but you guys are gonna be so busted when Mom finds out!"

"Oh," Ferb sounded disappointed, "you didn't call her?"

"Uh, no, I did call her- several times- but she was so busy caroling with her friend Charlene that she never answered her phone!"

Perry was on the ground still getting rubbed by Phineas, so he was pretty much oblivious from everything around him. But three particular words Candace had just said stood out to Perry. _'…her friend Charlene…' _he thought. _Isn't Charlene the name of Doofenshmirtz's ex wife? Hmm… that's an idea… _Perry immediately stood up and began his journey back to Head Quarters.

Once he arrived, Perry turned on the screen. But, again, no one was there, and once again, he heard some familiar voices in the background. Dr. Lloyd Wexler, still in captivity, was sitting down to dinner with Carl while carrying out a conversation.

"So then I said," Dr. Wexler began, "'If you want to be truly evil, you can't go around wearing pink, fuzzy slippers!'"

"Ha, that's rich!" said Carl, laughing so hard that he was beginning to wheeze.

"So then he's all like, 'Who says you have the power to question me?' And…" Dr. Lloyd Wexler paused. "How long has that screen been on?"

"Oh, not again…" Carl whined as he walked to the screen. "Agent P, again? Do you need Monogram?"

Perry nodded.

"Oh, alright, I'll go get him," Carl complained. As he walked away, Lloyd got up and turned the camera toward him.

"So you're this Agent P I've been hearing about? Oh yes, I recognize you. You were the one who sabotaged my trip to Evil Con."

Perry blushed, clearly responding to the guilt-trip.

"Well, no matter. So I hear you needed me tomorrow, what's the occasion?" Dr. Wexler asked. Perry showed a picture of Doofenshmirtz to the screen.

"Egad!" Lloyd yelled. "Oh, _please _tell me your plan doesn't have something to do with this idiot!"

Perry nodded yes.

"Uhh," he sighed. "You see, he's a part of my fan club, and he literally sends me millions of e-mails everyday. I mean, the fan mail e-mails were nice at first, but they're such a bother now! They're taking over my inbox! He always sends me pictures of him too, because he wants to make sure I 'recognize him if I see him on the street' or something unnecessary of that sort. Anyway, what do you need me to do for him?"

Perry pulled a tape out of his hat and sent it through a chute toward the back of Head Quarters. A few seconds later, the tape arrived through a mail tube in Monogram's area. Dr. Wexler got up to retrieve it.

"You want me to play the tape?"  
Perry nodded yes again.

"Okay…" Lloyd said, then hit the play button on the tape.

The tape played a recording of the conversation between Perry and Doofenshmirtz earlier that day.

"So let me get this straight," Dr. Wexler said after the tape had finished playing, "you need me to visit him on Christmas so he won't feel lonely?"

Perry chirped.

"Fine, I'll do it..."

A familiar voice came back to the scene.

"Agent P!" Major Monogram said as he pushed Lloyd out of the way. "You're here… again. What is it now?"

Perry showed Monogram a picture of Charlene.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your plan for Doofenshmirtz to not be lonely tomorrow, would it?" Monogram asked.

Perry glared at him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just… listening attentively."

Perry continued glaring at him.

"Continuing on," Major Monogram began, "so what, now you want Charlene to visit him, too?"

Perry nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Perry smiled and climbed into the hover-car, it was time for him to visit Vanessa.

_**Back in the front lawn**_

"Aww," Phineas yawned.

"DON'T YAWN WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" Candace screamed, after all this time still trying to get her feelings out.

"Candace, not that this isn't fun or anything," Phineas lied, "but I'm getting kinda tired, and I still have to do a final light check with Ferb. I'm gonna go inside." Phineas left the front lawn to go inside for some dinner.

"But… wait!" Candace called after him. "Fine, _fine_, just _leave_! See if I care!" Candace was about to follow him inside before she tripped on a string of Christmas lights.

"Ooof!" Candace gasped as she landed on the ground. "Oh, Christmas lights, figures." She stood up and brushed herself off, when something bright caught her eye. Candace looked up and saw that the Star of David from on top of the Nativity scene was blinking.

"Hmm," Candace thought, starting to take a tour of the work Phineas and Ferb had done. "Ya know," she thought out loud, "the yard doesn't look half bad. In fact, it _doesn't_ look bad. It's actually… _pretty_." By looking at the Nativity scene, but mostly the giant milk and cookies, Candace felt a sense of peace. "Maybe I'll let this one go. _Just _this one, why not show some Christmas spirit?" Candace walked inside the house with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Agent P parked his hover-car on top of Charlene and Vanessa's house, and then quietly inched toward an open window. He slowly turned his head to the left so he could peek inside the house. Perry saw Vanessa sitting on her bed listening to her iPod. Lucky for him, he didn't have to travel all over the house to look for her.

Agent P jumped through the window, but stumbled as he hit the ground, landing flat on his face. Vanessa noticed the sudden noise, turned around, and of course, saw Perry.

"You!" she yelled. "You're that… that… that _platypus _my dad fights! What are you…?"

Before she could finish, Perry had his hand over Vanessa's mouth to stop her from attracting too much attention.

"Vanessa?" he heard Charlene say from downstairs. "What was that noise? And why are you yelling?"

"Mom, come quick! It's that secret agent platypus that I told you about!" Vanessa yelled as she pushed Perry's hand away from her face.

"Vanessa, _what_ are you talking about?" Perry heard Charlene say as she walked up the stairs. He had to act fast. Agent P rapidly jumped out the window as he crawled back up on the roof.

"Hey, don't go!" Vanessa yelled as Perry made his exit.

"So," Charlene said sarcastically as she opened the door and saw Vanessa leaning out the window, "where is this 'secret agent platypus' of yours?"

"No, no! He, he was right _there_!" Vanessa yelled as she pointed to the spot where Perry had landed through the window.

"Uh, no…" Charlene said, over-pronouncing each word, "this is a _sock_. Not a _platypus_, a _sock_."

Charlene stared at her daughter with a concerned expression on her face, holding up the sock to Vanessa for her to see that it was, indeed, _not _a platypus.

"Ya know what…" Vanessa said as she walked back to the window, leaning out of it again looking up into the sky, "GO AHEAD! MAKE EVERYONE THINK I'M CRAZY! I'm sure that's what you secret agents do for fun anyway…"

Vanessa hopped back up on her bed and resumed listening to her iPod.

"Okay. Seeing that all I have found is a secret agent _sock_, I suppose I'll be heading back downstairs."

As soon as Perry was sure that Charlene was completely out of hearing range, he sprang back through the window. Vanessa once again looked back up from her iPod and saw Perry in her room.

"What is it _now_? Is your specialty making me look stupid?" Vanessa asked as she took off her ear buds.

Perry pulled out the same tape recorder that he had used to show Dr. Wexler his plan and handed it to Vanessa. She examined the tape and then hit the play button.

"Okay," Vanessa said when the recording was finished, "so… my dad's lonely. Why should it concern me?"

Perry smiled, closed his eyes, and shook his head as he began chuckling at her.

"I know he's my dad, but I seriously don't care. I love him and everything, but I've got my own problems."

Perry gave Vanessa the same reaction as before.

"You heard my answer. It's a _no_."

Agent P looked at her with big puppy dog eyes, adding in a little chirp for an extra cute effect.

"Ugh," Vanessa groaned. "My answer is _still _no. N-O, no."

Perry continued to try to convince Vanessa to see her father on Christmas, even if "convincing" is actually "continuing to make cute faces". But after a few minutes of doing that, Agent P had a gut feeling that Vanessa was not going to change her mind. He decided to give up.

Perry flew away from their house and back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, just to see how everything was going with his nemesis. He didn't want to intrude, especially with it being so late, so he tried his luck by looking through a few windows, hoping to see Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Perry did get lucky though, but when he saw his nemesis, nothing interesting was really happening. Dr. D was just sitting on his bed, attempting to watch a little TV before catching some z's.

Knowing everything seemed well there, Agent P headed home. But when he entered Head Quarters, someone unexpected came up on the screen.

"Hey, you! Platypus thing, come here."

Perry turned around, seeing that Vanessa was the one talking to him.

"Yeah, look, I've decided that I'll go see my dad tomorrow. You're right, he's my dad, and I should do something nice for him. Besides, who wants to be alone on Christmas, right?"

Perry smiled. His plan was finally coming together, and he was eager to see the look on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face the next day when he would be surrounded by his friends and family.

"By the way," Vanessa interrupted his train of thought, "I could, um, try to convince my mom to go too, if you want."

Perry thought about that. _It doesn't seem like they would want to see each other. So would Charlene going be doing him a favor, or causing him even more stress._

"Hey, uh, platypus," Vanessa said, interrupting Perry's thoughts again. "I snuck out from my bedroom, so I don't want my mom to notice I'm gone. Can you make this quick?"

Perry quickly ran his thoughts through his head one more time. _Oh, what the heck, it will be Christmas! You're not allowed to be mad at people._

Perry nodded his head yes.

"Alright," Vanessa answered, "I'll do my best."

Perry turned around to go home.

"Oh, and uh, platypus," Vanessa said. Perry turned around to look at her. "Thanks."

_**Forty five minutes later**_

Vanessa was careful not to make any noise as she leisurely opened the front door to her home. She tip-toed inside as she gradually made her way to her mom's room. Vanessa knocked in the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Come on in, V," Charlene answered.

Vanessa walked in and sat on the edge of her mom's bed.

"Boy, you're up late," her mom said as she turned off the television program she was previously watching.

"Yeah," Vanessa answered quietly. Charlene noticed that there was no sarcastic tone to her daughter's answer.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Uh huh, I'm just… deep in thought."

"Really? What are you thinking about?" Charlene asked.

"Well," Vanessa began, "do you think maybe we _could_ visit Dad tomorrow?"

"Oh, you _do _want to visit your father?" Charlene asked as she blushed, reflecting about how she had ranted on Doofenshmirtz earlier.

"Yeah, I do. No one wants to be alone, right?" Vanessa asked.

Charlene remained deep in thought for a few minutes before she finally answered Vanessa. "You know what, Vanessa, you're right. We should go visit your dad tomorrow. But, uh, just don't mention the things I said earlier."

"My lips are sealed."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**Christmas morning**_

_Ba dee dee dink, ba dee dee dink, ba dee dee dink. _Phineas slapped his hand on his alarm clock, trying to stop the constant ringing from waking up his parents so early in the morning. Ferb had made sure that their alarm clock was set to 5:00 am, so that way they would be awake before many other people on their street were.

"Grraahh," Phineas groaned, not wanting to get out of his bed. But even though Phineas was still half asleep, Ferb was already dressed and ready to show Danville their display of lights. Ferb walked to Phineas's bed to wake him up.

"Phineas, Phineas," Ferb whispered, gently shaking his stepbrother to jolt him awake.

_"What?" _Phineas asked in a harsh tone.

"Come on, we've gotta put the finishing touches on our display outside. Isabella and The Fireside Girls are already in the front lawn waiting for us. Besides, waking up early was _your _idea, remember?"

After hearing what Ferb had told him, Phineas swiftly sat up in his bed, eyes wide open. "Ferb, I completely forgot! It's Christmas!"

"How could you forget _that_?" Ferb asked, followed by a laugh from both of them.

"Ha ha, I don't know buddy, but come on, let's go!" Phineas had dressed himself in his snow clothes the previous night, so that way he could go as soon as he woke up the next morning.

Phineas and Ferb eased down the stairs, making sure to skip the squeaky step on the very bottom of the staircase. They quietly opened the front door, and squeezed each of themselves through it. Once they were both outside, Ferb gently closed the door behind them, making sure not to slam it shut.

They ran to the middle of the lawn to talk over their game plan with Isabella and The Fireside Girls.

"Glad you could be here, girls," Phineas began. "Ferb and I did a light check last night; none of the bulbs are burnt out. Did you guys bring what you were required to bring?"

"We've got the Mary and Joseph actors for the Nativity scene, they've got their costumes on, and are setting up in the stable as we speak," Gretchen of The Fireside Girls said.

"And I've got the baby doll to play for Jesus," Isabella added.

"Great job, guys!" Phineas said. "This is going to look great all lit up."

_**Back in Phineas and Ferb's room**_

Perry the Platypus was just beginning to wake up; he had made sure to set an alarm to rise early for himself. Perry entered Head Quarters through a tunnel located under Phineas's bed.

Once inside, he got into his hover-car again. Before going to Doofenshmirtz's place, he had to make a few stops along the way.

Stop number one for Agent P was the main spy head quarters where Monogram and Carl had Dr. Lloyd Wexler captured. He entered through another series of tunnels before he reached the main base.

When Perry went to enter the main door, he had to enter his spy ID number. He entered in his password, then made a swift entrance through the front door. _Now, to find Lloyd, _Perry thought. Again, Agent P was stuck in a place that was basically a jungle of rooms and hallways. How was he ever going to find Dr. Wexler before sunrise? _Ugh, my bad luck with finding people…_

Although, it didn't take long for Perry the Platypus to find Lloyd. Upon entering the main corridor of the underground head quarters, Perry ran into Carl. Apparently Perry's stirring had caused Carl to wake up.

"Hey, you're not _Santa_!" Carl observed when he ran into Perry. After he said this, Perry heard another voice easing up from behind Carl.

"Ha! I told you, Carl!" And of course, that familiar voice was Major Monogram. He ran up to Carl's side to see who this "Santa" actually was.

"Agent P! Nice to see you. You're here for Dr. Wexler, yes?" Monogram asked. Sure that Agent P was surely not Santa Claus; Carl exited back to his room.

Perry responded to the Major my shaking his head yes.

"Alright, I'll go get him."

"Or," Perry heard a voice say, coming from behind Monogram, "I could just get myself." The voice was Dr. Wexler.

"Wait a minute! How did you…?" Major Monogram began to ask.

"Don't ask," Lloyd answered. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave with this little platypus now."

"Alright… Agent P, don't let him out of your sight. I don't want him running off."

Perry saluted to Monogram, and headed back outside where he and Dr. Wexler would fly to Vanessa's house.

Agent P climbed into his hover-car, and motioned for Dr. Wexler to climb in.

"Uh, exactly _how _are we _both _going to fit in this?" Lloyd asked, making a clear distinction of the limited space.

Perry pushed a green button located on the hover-car's dashboard, and upon doing so, the car expanded and added an extra seat.

"Nice."

_**The Flynn-Fletcher house – 6:00 a.m.**_

"Okay, guys, this is it!" Phineas said excitedly, double checking to make sure everything was set.

"Ferb, it's all yours," Phineas directed, pointing to Ferb to influence his importance.

"Stand back! It's gonna be bright!" Isabella said as everyone backed farther away from the lawn.

And suddenly, with one little flip of a switch, the entire house was lit.

Lights of all colors blinked to the synchronized patterns of popular Christmas songs. The giant glass of milk and cookies looked even more appetizing than usual. The Nativity scene was completely alive. A big toy train ran along tracks all over the house. Tinsel and ornaments that were hanging on the giant Christmas trees shimmered from the lights as the huge presents underneath were begging to be unwrapped. It truly was a magnificent sight to behold.

"You're right," Isabella said to Phineas, "it does look better lit up."

In a matter of minutes, people noticed the loud music and bright lights from their homes. Most of the neighbors came out on the street to adore the beauty of the children's creation. Candace even went outside of the house to look at it again.

"Wow," Jeremy said as he walked up to Candace. "How did your brothers do this?"

"Who knows," Candace answered, "but it really is amazing, isn't it?"

"Well it's definitely worth waking up at 6 a.m. for."

_**Meanwhile, at Vanessa's house**_

Agent P and Dr. Wexler had just reached Charlene and Vanessa's house shortly after Phineas and Ferb's light display. They parked the hover-car on the roof again, and Perry went to Vanessa's window. It was closed, but Vanessa was in her room, so Perry knocked on it hoping it would wake her up. Luckily she did hear the knock, and went to open her window.

"Hey, uh, Perry the Platypus, right?" Vanessa asked. Perry was happy she even made an attempt to remember his name. That was a good sign.

"What are you doing here?"

Perry took Vanessa's hand and pulled her up on the roof with him.

"Whoa-oh!" Vanessa said, trying not to lose her balance. Perry guided her to the hover-car, where Dr. Wexler was waiting.

"Hey, I know you!" Vanessa said after seeing Lloyd. "You're that Dr. Lloyd Wexler guy that my dad never stops talking about."

"Glad to see I'm being noticed…" he mumbled under his breath.

"So, anyway, why are you here?" Vanessa asked again.

"Well," Lloyd answered, "Agent P was explaining, or… attempting to explain this back at Head Quarters. He's going to get us all- you, me, and your mother- grouped up in particular room at your father's building. He pre-decorated it with Christmas decorations late last night. Once we're all in there, he's going to wake up Dr. Doofenshmirtz and lead him into the room where we will be. It'll be kind of like… a surprise party, I guess you could say."

"That's a great idea!" Vanessa said. "But, Perry, you're just going to let us take all the credit?"

Agent P smiled. He was glad to help someone out, so he didn't really mind.

"That's so sweet of you."

"But anyway," Dr. Wexler interrupted, "he needs you to meet us there at seven thirty."

"Seven thirty, as in an hour and a half?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep."

"Well then I better go wake my mom up now, she's not an early riser."

"Go, go!" Lloyd answered.

"But wait, which room will I meet you guys in?"

Agent P wrote down directions to the room on a sheet of note book paper and handed it to Vanessa.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Vanessa climbed back down into her room while Perry the Platypus and Dr. Wexler headed off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Vanessa climbed through her window and walked downstairs to her mom's room, not really caring how much or how little noise she made. Vanessa didn't even bother to knock; she just walked right inside Charlene's space. If she wanted to get her mom to see her dad in such a short period of time, she was going to have to use some force.

"Good morning _Mmmooommm_!" Vanessa half yelled, and half sung as she danced around Charlene's room. "It's Christmas!"

"Yes," Charlene began as she looked at the clock on a side table next to her bed, "and it's also _six fifteen_!" she mocked in Vanessa's singing tone. "Why are you waking me up so early?"

"So, I was thinking," Vanessa began, "why don't we visit Dad _now_?" Vanessa asked with a smile on her face.

_"Now?" _Charlene asked. "What got you eager to see your father all of a sudden?"

"Well, let's just say… a little…_ platypus_ told me," Vanessa replied, smiling while she thought of Perry's courtesy.

"Oh. Well, um, okay. If you want to see your father _now _I guess we could leave soon."

"Thanks, Mom!" Vanessa said as she ran up a flight of stairs to get ready for the special Christmas surprise.

_**Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

Agent P led Dr. Wexler through the large building until they finally reached the room decorated for Christmas.

"Whoa, the platypus has got skills," Lloyd said as he entered the room. "How did you put this all together in _one _night?"

Perry shrugged his shoulders, but he was actually thinking, _Determination._

Agent P and Dr. Wexler began distributing the food and drinks into various bowls and cups, double checking along the way to make sure everything was perfect.

"Alright, I think we're done here," Dr. Wexler said, surveying the room. "Do you see any sign of Vanessa?"

Perry was looking out the window, watching for when Vanessa and her mother would enter the building. He had to make sure he was out of sight so that Charlene wouldn't figure out his identity.

Perry shook his head no to answer Lloyd's question.

"Well that's okay, no need to get worried yet," Dr. Wexler said, clearly worried. "It's only seven o'clock. They still have half an hour." He began pacing across the room.

Agent P continued looking out the window, keeping a sharp eye out for Vanessa. _Hopefully Doofenshmirtz doesn't wake up early, that would be an issue, _he thought.

_**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's**_

It had been one hour since Phineas and Ferb had unleashed their Christmas decorations upon the world (or the neighborhood). And still, more and more people continually kept on showing up to their house. Many people who had first seen the decorations when the crew had first unveiled them were _still _there looking at the house. Phineas and Ferb had even over-heard a few people call people on their cell phones to go check out their lights. _Without a doubt a success, _Phineas had thought.

Linda and Lawrence even went outside to see why all the people were gathered around their home, but Candace took care of them.

"Uh… Stacy, Jenny, and Jeremy hired a huge decorating crew to come beautify our house! Isn't that sweet? They called me this morning and told me the whole story! It was a Christmas surprise!" Candace didn't want to lie, but she promised herself that she wouldn't bust Phineas and Ferb.

"Oh, well that's nice," Lawrence answered.

"Now if you don't mind," Linda began, "I'm gonna go back to bed. It was a long night caroling yesterday."

_**Back with Vanessa and Charlene**_

Vanessa stood at the front door of her house, waiting impatiently for her mom to finish getting ready. She tapped her foot as she constantly glanced at her watch every five seconds. "MOM!" she yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Just a second!" Charlene replied as she walked down the stairs to meet up with Vanessa. "What's the hurry?"

"Well…" Vanessa began, "I kinda have this little surprise party set up for Dad. It's all ornamented with food and decorations. I wanted to get to his building before he wakes up so that it's even more of a surprise."

"Ah, well, that's… nice. Exactly what time does your father usually wake up?" Charlene asked.

"I don't know; how should I? But I wanted to be there at around seven thirty."

"Seven thirty? That's in fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah, I _know_, which is why we need to leave _now_!" Vanessa dragged her mom out to their car where they drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. The traffic was, surprisingly, pretty good for Christmas morning, and they reached their destination only ten minutes late.

Upon reaching the room, Lloyd was freaking out about Vanessa and Charlene not being there; even though that whole time they were both standing right behind him. "Ooh! Where _are _they?! They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to wake up soon!" Dr. Wexler continued pacing back and forth, before Perry stopped him and pointed to where Vanessa and her mom were standing.

"Vanessa, Charlene! You're here at last!" he said, clearly embarrassed. Lloyd turned around to yell at Perry for not warning him that they were both standing right behind him at the time he was yelling, but Agent P was gone. _Hmm, must be going to wake up Doofenshmirtz, _Lloyd thought.

"Vanessa," Charlene began, "who _is _this?" Clearly she was concerned about how this man knew both of their names, and why he was here in the first place.

"Mom," Vanessa said as she brought Dr. Wexler and Charlene together, "this is Dr. Lloyd Wexler. He's pretty much Dad's idol, so I decided I would invite him here, too. Dad is going to be so excited!"

"Charmed," Lloyd said, gently grabbing Charlene's hand and lightly kissing it, trying to be polite. "I've heard quite a lot about the missis."

_I am __not__ the 'missis', _Charlene thought. _Ugh, Char, get it together. You and Heinz can be in the same room for a little while. You promised yourself that you would be nice. He was your husband at one time, wasn't he? Come on, you can take it._

Truth is, Charlene was over exaggerating just a little bit on how much she really disliked Heinz. In her mind, the animosity was worse than it actually was in reality. Despite that, Heinz and Charlene really did _not_ enjoy seeing each other.

"Um, yes, nice to meet you as well," she finally answered.

Dr. Wexler walked up to Vanessa and whispered into her ear. "Agent P went to wake up your father. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay," she whispered back. She then walked to her mom and said, "Dad should be waking up in a few minutes. He's not exactly an early riser, but I have a feeling he'll be waking up earlier today. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Honey," Charlene replied as she sat down on a couch in the corner of the room. _This is so not worth waking up early for._

_**Meanwhile, with Agent P**_

Perry walked down a few long hallways, rode on a few elevators, and tripped on a few stairs before reaching Doofenshmirtz's room. When he came to the door, he slowly opened it, trying not to make any noise, just like the other day when Dr. D had given him the "lonely" speech. _Wait, why am I trying to be quiet? Isn't the point of me being in here to wake the guy up? _Perry thought. Agent P immediately abandoned his spy ways and strolled right into the room.

It wasn't hard for Perry the Platypus to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz, (finally), in his room. He was in his bed where most humans slept.

Perry hopped onto the doctor's bed as he watched him sleep. He then put his hands on his shoulders and shook him gently, hoping that would be enough force to wake him up.

Just then, Vanessa's voice ran in the back of Perry's head, "_He's not exactly an early riser…" _That's what she had said right before Agent P closed the door to look for Doofenshmirtz.

_Ugh… _Perry thought. He continued shaking Dr. Doofenshmirtz, this time with much more force, while he chirped. But he still wouldn't wake up.

Agent P then had another idea. He headed to the bathroom where he gathered a bunch of hot water into a bucket and carried it back to where Dr. D was sleeping. _I wonder if this actually works, _Perry thought. _I saw it on a TV show once._

Perry hopped on top of the bed, heaved the bucket back, then forth, splashing scorching hot water all over Doofenshmirtz's face.

_"WHOA!" _he yelled as he sat up in bed. "What the crap was that?! Aah! That is _really _hot water!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rubbed his eyes, then opened them, revealing Perry standing right in front of him.

_"Perry the Platypus!?" _Doofenshmirtz yelled. "You better have a darn good reason for waking me up! I'm going to—_"_

Agent P cut him off mid-sentence and grabbed his hand, leading him back down the hallway.

"Perry the Platypus, where are we going?! What are you doing?!" he demanded. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was furious now. He hated it whenever he got confused.

Perry then opened the door, pushed Doofenshmirtz through it, and closed the door behind him. Agent P jumped through another window on the side of the building where his hover-car was waiting for him, floating in mid-air. Perry hopped into it, and flew to a window where the party was going on.

"Surprise!" Vanessa yelled.

"Wait, what?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, still baffled about exactly what was going on. Vanessa went to hug him.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," she said.

"Vanessa, you did this?"

"Kinda. Look, there's someone I want you to meet." Vanessa led her father over to where Dr. Wexler was standing.

"Dad, I think you know who this is."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood in awe in front of his life-long hero. He couldn't believe he was in Dr. Lloyd Wexler's midst, even more surprised they were in the same room.

"Y-You're D-Dr. Lloyd W-W-We-Wexler!" he stuttered, still in complete shock. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're actually here!"

_Me neither… _Lloyd thought. He didn't mean it, but was proud of himself for coming up with a sarcastic thought.

"Yes. And you must be the maniac—oh, uh, excuse me, man—who sends me all those fan letters."

"I knew those pictures would help you recognize me!"

Charlene had been watching everything that was going on, and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Heinz happy like that. She decided to go talk to him.

"Uh, excuse me, Heinz," Charlene began, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around, and his smile immediately turned into a frown. _Oh no. What is she doing here? _he thought.

"Merry Christmas," Charlene said innocently, still trying to break the ice.

"Oh," Doofenshmirtz answered, clearly not the thing he was expecting to hear, "Merry Christmas to you, too."

There was a long, awkward pause before Charlene decided to end it.

"Could I talk to you for a second, privately?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded yes, and they headed out in the hallway. Charlene swallowed before she said, "I'm sorry."

Heinz smiled while thinking, _Oh yeah, keep it comin'._

"You're _sorry_… for what?"

"Judging you, reprimanding you, being rude to you, you get the idea. I know this is kind of random, but I _really am_ sorry. You deserve more credit than you get."

_Well, this is kinda sudden, _Doofenshmirtz thought. _Ha, I like it. It's not everyday I get women acting all nice toward me… _ His thoughts continued to trail off.

"Heinz?!" Charlene yelled, snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry! I heard you; I'm just trying to… let it sink in."

There was another awkward pause. This time, Dr. D ended it.

"Ya know, while we're apologizing, I'm sorry too. I know I can be a little… immature… at times, and I need to take more responsibility. I know you want me to spend more time with Vanessa, and truth is, so do I… badly. But a lot of things come up, and I can't, but I know I should. Besides, she's both your responsibility and _my _responsibility."

Charlene smiled at him. "Ya know, you're alright." Heinz smiled back.

Vanessa opened the door to the hallway. "Hey!" They turned to look at her. "Are you guys gonna keep staring into each other's eyes, or come back inside?" Vanessa laughed and closed the door.

_**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's**_

It was eight o'clock at night. The sky was beginning to turn dark, and the neighbors were starting to leave. There had been hordes of people coming and going throughout the day, taking in the beauty of Phineas and Ferb's house. The kids were still there, monitoring the decorations to make sure nothing went wrong.

"This was the best day ever," Isabella said to Phineas. "I can't believe Christmas is almost over! I haven't even opened my presents yet."

"Me neither," Phineas laughed. "It's gonna be _really_ fun taking this stuff down," he said sarcastically, still laughing.

"Or," Ferb said while walking up to them, "maybe another ray coming from that city will deteriorate all this like what usually happens with our other projects."

After a brief pause, Phineas said, "How funny would that be?"

_**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**_

From outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry was still watching the party from inside his hover-craft. He smiled. Agent P was _very _happy. His plan had worked out perfectly, and who knows? Maybe he had actually improved the relationship between Charlene and his nemesis.

It was a good day.

A very good day.

_The End_


End file.
